Hiccups Daughter
by MiraSkyfury
Summary: Hiccups Daughter Kalna is a trouble maker, and her combined with Toothless is a mix for diaster, But what happens when Kalna runs away because of a Dragon she found? Will she be searched for? Will people in Berk remember her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So Disclaimer, I don't Own anything. (IDOA? I'm using that now!) Well, I own Kalna and the Mystery OC.**

"Dad?" Kalna asked. She held her hands up. Hiccup stuck his head around the corner.

"What Kalna?" Hiccup asked. "Toothless No!" Toothless growled playfully as he tossed Kalna, the 89 pound 13 year old onto his back, The nightfury shot into the air.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup's shout could be heard even from 12 feet in the air. Kalna screamed and grabbed the saddle, of course Toothless started falling. Kalna quickly pulled herself into the saddle and stuck her foot in the stirrup, It was made for her dads peg leg, but her foot fit in it easily, She quickly pulled the fake tail wing into place and Toothless started gliding, he let out a odd purr noise and turned his head towards her. Kalna smiled.

"You are pretty adorable, even though you kidnapped me." She got a light growl in response, Suddenly Kalna looked down, Hiccup and Astrid were coming up beside them on Stormfly, Kalna laughed.

"Toothless, Just land gently and I won't have to do this." Hiccup said standing up on Stormfly's back. Kalna smiled.

"Dad, I'm okay." and saying so she did something with the stirrup and Toothless barrel rolled away from them, he kept flying and after a while landed.

"Where are we boy?" Kalna asked slidding off his back, Toothless let out a playful chirp and darted away.

"HEY! You are my only way of getting back!" She shouted, he looked around a rock. Kalna growled and chased after him, after a while she got in front of him.

"Caught you Now!" She shouted and lunged for him, now on usual days Toothless would have darted away at the last second and she would have fallen on the ground, but Toothless wasn't moving. Kalna caught his nose and roared in victory, But she stopped as she heard a low growling, she looked down at Toothless, there was a twin growling that started, Kalna turned around slowly.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kalna was not prepared for the sight she was greeted with, In front of her, the first source of growling was a nightfury, It growled and paced around them, Toothless nudged Kalna onto his back and started circling also.

"Wait bud." Kalna said as Toothless opened his mouth. She slid off and slowly approached the Nightfury, it growled and backed away. This Nightfury had blue eyes, it had razor sharp spikes on its back, and unlike Toothless, it's teeth were quite visible.

"Easy." Kalna said, she paced forwards, the Nightfury backed away keeping the same distance between them at all times. Kalna remembered a trick grandma had taught her, She dropped to the ground and the Nightfury drew back it's head confused, Kalna crawled forwards and was about to touch the Nighfury when it spotted her and squealed, it shot into the sky and flew away, Right at that moment Stormfly landed.

"KALNA!" Astrid shouted. Kalna looked at Toothless,

"Uh-oh." Astrid and Hiccup stormed over, Hiccup grabbed climbed on Toothless.

"You, Are in big Trouble!" Astrid said. "Get on Stormfly."

Kalna nodded, she couldn't help but glance where the Nightfury had flown to. She scrambled onto Stormfly's back and Astrid jumped up in front of her. Stormfly shot into the sky and Kalna listened to Astrid's ranting.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is a new chapter! So Favorite/Follow and Review! It really makes my day!**

Kalna slinked up to the cave. She heard the low growl and backed away as the Nightfury slinked out. She backed farther drawing it out into the clearing. It followed. Kalna pulled out the fish and held it up. The nighfury reached forward and took the fish carefully. It ate it quickly then drew back. Kalna frowned but sat down on a rock. She started singing a song that her grandmother had taught her.

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas. With never a fear of drowning, I'll gladly ride the waves of life, If you would marry me. No scorching sun or freezing cold Will stop me on my journey. If you will promise me your heart. And Lov-" She faded off as she noticed the Nightfury siting behind her rocking back and forth. It cocked it's head, blue eyes staring at her almost saying continue.

"And Love me for eternity. My dearest one, My darling Dear. Your mighty words astound me. But I have no need for Mighty deeds, When I feel your arms around me." Kalna stopped again as she heard thumping behind her. She turned around and saw the Dragon dancing. It hissed and shot away as she looked at it. Kalna frowned but looked at the sun, It was almost night, She jumped up and ran back towards Berk.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay guys. I promise these chapters are going to get longer! I promise. Hopefully by next chapter.**

Kalna whistled as she walked along, seemingly normal. After she reached the forest she slipped away and darted towards the clearing, She picked up a basket on the way there. She slipped into the dragons clearing, the nightfury poked her's head out as the she smelled her. The Nightfury ran towards her. She laughed and dumped out the basket of fish. It growled happily and started eating the fish. Kalna slowly walked to its back and slipped a leather saddle off her back, it was identical to Toothless's but without the stirrup for his Tail. She set it on the Nightfury's back, Her hand slipped and got cut on the fins on the dragons back.

"Razor sharp." Kalna said out loud. "Razor...Razorblade." The nightfury looked at her.

"How bout that? RazorBlade?" Kalna asked. It let out a purr and rubbed it's head against her. Kalna laughed. Kalna went back to the saddle, she reached under Razorblade to click the strap. Razor froze and stiffened. Kalna stepped back and waited till the dragon went back to eating. She managed to slip one of Razorblades feet through the harness but when she went for the second the dragon pounced on her and started licking her.

"Ew! Stop it!" Kalna said pushing the dragon's head away from her. Razorblade coughed and then spit half a fish onto her lap. Kalna frowned but picked it up. Hiccup had told her about Toothless doing this. Kalna took a small bite and swallowed. Razor flicked her tail happily and Kalna let her have the rest of the fish, She stood up and put Razorblades other foot through the harness. She clicked the harness together and stood up dusting her hands off.

"There, All done." Razor growled and moved her front legs. Kalna let her adjust to the saddle and walked around for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey So here is a new chapter! It's longer Like I promised! Enjoy!**

_Kalna whistled and started walking towards the woods. Someone grabbed the back of her shirt._

_"I don't know where you disappear everyday. But today I need you here to help train dragons." It was her father. _

_"Dad. I have... very... Important things." She said. _

_"Like what?"_

_"Archery?" Kalna tried._

_"Nope, You're helping to train dragons." Kalna sighed. "Besides you might get a dragon yourself."_

_"I have one." Kalna said, thinking about Razorblade._

_"You and I both know that Sharpshot isn't a good match for you."_

_"Dad I really have to go." Kalna started running. "I'll explain everything I'll promise."_

_"KALNA!" Hiccup shouted and started to go after her. Kalna ran faster. Soon she heard the screech of a Nightfury, answered by a second, a different Nightfury, her nightfury._

_"RAZOR NO!" Kalna screamed reaching the caves. Toothless was fighting the smaller Nighfury, Razor landing a blow on Toothless's wing. Toothless roared and lunged to attack. Kalna jumped clearing the distance quickly and stepping between Toothless and Razorblade._

_"Kalna what are you doing!?" Hiccup asked. He had slid off after being hit by the other nightfury. _

_"Toothless DOWN!" Kalna shouted, holding her hand out. Toothless reared and roared. Razor went to reply but Kalna put her hand on the dragons nose._

_"Stop." She whispered. Razor snorted and breathed in Kalna's scent._

_"Down." Kalna said in the same tone. Razor dropped onto her haunches sitting._

_"Good girl." Kalna patted Razor on the nose but was interupted by Toothless's roar of fury._

_"WAIT!" Hiccup shouted. Toothless froze, paw in the air. His expression changing from anger to being confused._

_"Toothless back off." Toothless dropped onto his paws and backed away. Razor was emitting a low growl._

_"Hey girl." Kalna said. "Hey!" Kalna waved her arms around and Razor glared at her._

_"Fish?" Kalna produced a fish from her bag and Razor's expression lit up. She cooed happily and circled around Kalna wrapping the girl in her arms. Kalna laughed and reached up and dropped the fish in Razor's mouth. Hiccup and Toothless watched with almost exactly the same expression as this seemingly wild Nightfury played with Hiccup's daughter like Toothless would with him. Razor tossed Kalna onto her back and growled playfully._

_"No way!"Kalna said. "Not without your saddle." _

_The nightfury appeared to pout but ran into a cave and came back a leather saddle hanging out of it's mouth. Kalna took it gently and set it on the Nightfury's back, the creature sat up and let Kalna slip it's feet through a harness. _

_"I stole your idea." Kalna said quietly, as if she didn't want to remind the nightfury that they were there. The dragons ears perked up at Kalna's voice. Kalna climbed up onto the Nightfury's back and whispered to Razor._

_"Now be a good girl. No fighting with Toothless." Razor made a laugh that only Nightfury's can and then shot into the sky. Kalna gasped, this was really the only time they had flown farther then 10 feet off the ground. Hiccup and Toothless followed slower. Kalna shifted in the saddle leaning one direction and Razor would turn that way, their bond built on pure trust not dependance on the other._

_"Ready girl?" Razor growled encouragingly and Kalna pulled her feet out of the stirrups carefully and crouched on the saddle, Razor flipped over and Kalna launched off. _

_"Kalna!" Hiccup shouted._

_Hiccup was forced watched in horror as the Nightfury pulled in her wings and dove after Kalna. The nightfury shot past Kalna and the young viking reached out and caught the Dragons foot. The Nightfury fluffed out his...no Her wings and Kalna was dangling from it's feet, She swung a bit before flipping over and the Nightfury caught Kalna on her back. Kalna directed the Nightfury down to the ground. It landed and Kalna slid off and rubbed her head._

_"Good job!" Kalna ran to a tree and pulled out a basket of fish. She dropped some out. The Nightfury gulped it up, Toothless landed and gurgled softly wanting some fish. Kalna smiled and tossed the fish into the air and Toothless caught it._

_"Dad. Meet Razorblade." Kalna said directing the nightfury over towards Hiccup and Toothless. The nighfury, Razorblade, sniffed Toothless before snorting and walking away._

_"Razor!" Kalna shouted she ran after the Nightfury. _

_"What's wrong? Jealous?" Kalna asked standing in front of Razorblade. Her blond braid falling over her shoulder. Razor growled and tackled her. Toothless growled opening his mouth to shoot a plasma ball._

_"GET OFF ME YOU GREAT OAF!" Kalna shouted pushing the dragon off and staggering backwards. Razor let out a disturbed wail and followed her._

_"Just kidding." Kalna tackled Razor's head and the Dragon growled happily rolling onto her back._

_"HICCUP!" Kalna heard her mothers voice ring out across the clearing. Stormfly landed on the other side, and Astrid slid off running over._

_"Astrid." Hiccup slid off Toothless and ran over. RazorBlade growled at the Deadly Nadders sudden appearance._

_"Easy." Kalna said her back turned towards Astrid._

_"My gods." Astrid gasped seeing RazorBlade. "You found another Nightfury."_

"DAD!" Kalna screamed jerking up, Her head hit a wing and she muttered something rubbing her head. Razor lifted her wing and cocked her head at Kalna. It had been two years since Kalna and Razor had left. Well had been forced to leave. Toothless took Razorblade as a threat to him, being the Alpha, and Kalna was being bullied and completly ignored. They had flown around exploring for a while before landing on this island. Razor cooed and Kalna smiled.

"How bout we get an early start today?" She asked. Razor responded by jumping up and running around. Kalna pulled herself up and grabbed Razor's saddle, she strapped it on and then started gathering her traveling stuff. Kalna changed into her leather flight suit, It was much like her dad's and but like always was adjusted to fit her.

"Well girl, here we go again." Kalna clipped her quiver onto her belt and clambered up Razor's saddle. The dragon let out a distressed wail and nodded towards Kalna's bow. Kalna smiled and climbed off and grabbed the bow.

"Thanks girl." She climbed back on and Razor shot into the air.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So little section was supposed to be between the last chapter and this one. But... I didn't remember that and didn't post it. So here you are!**

Kalna reached down patting Razor's neck.

"How bout a bath huh?" Razor cooed softly. She flew closer to the sea, Kalna had made leather saddle bags and oiled them often enough that they would keep her clothes and food dry, and she had a leather tube for her bow which she stuffed it in before tieing it to Razor's saddle. Kalna released her loose braid as Razor dove down towards to the ground. She shot under the water and Kalna squeezed with her legs and reached up holding her breath to run her fingers through her hair. Razor shot out of the water and dropped down again swimming on the top of the water. Kalna removed her feet from the stirrups and carefully transitioned onto her back and washed her hair as Razor kicked her legs. After a while Razor shot into the air and flew quickly Wind drying Kalna's hair, They raced between rocks and whales. Razor growled looking around.

"What is it?" Kalna asked Razor folded in her wings and dropped out of the sky as a blue plasma blast shot over them.

"EEK!" Kalna flattened herself against Razor pulling her bow out of the tube and stringing it, She pulled out an arrow and nocked it Aiming at the streak of White that flew over them. Suddenly it turned around shot straight towards her. Razor shot out of the way of her own accord. Kalna released the arrow and it bounced of the Dragon's scales. Suddenly white pulled up and a shot carried over to her.

"Who are you?!"

"I am a Dragon rider!" She shouted back.

"Do Not get cocky with me or I will allow Starstreak to eat you." The voice said lower now.

Kalna opened her mouth to reply.

"Gwen Starfollower." She said using her middle name as her first, Razor uttered a wail of alarm as she dodged another plasma blast.

"Where did you find such a dragon?" The rider asked.

"Land and I will tell you." The rider nodded and his dragon pulled in it's wings and soared down to a sea-stack.

"Follow him." Kalna commanded and Razor nodded soaring down. Kalna swung off the Dragon, pulling off her low hanging hood.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This last section is from the other riders POV. Enjoy!**

Aidan's breath caught in his chest as he saw her face fully. Starstreak uttered a wail and nudged him from behind. Starstreak was a male Nightfury, a White nightfury, a very rare species, his green eyes glittered at him.

"I'm Aidan." He said holding out his hand. The new rider looked at him wary.

"Oh sorry." Aidan quickly apologized pulling off his helmet. He ran his fingers through his wind blown hair and smiled.

"Aidan." He said again holding out his hand.

"Gwen." She said.

"Short for..."

"Guinevere." Gwen replied stretching out her hand and shaking his.

"Nice to meet you. That is Starstreak." Upon hearing his name he slinked forwards and sniffed Gwen.

"This is Razorblade." The black nightfury growled and sniffed Aidan keeping Starstreak in it's sight.

"Relax girl." Gwen said, Razorblade let out a growl before sitting down on her haunches behind Gwen.

"She has had bad experiences with other Nightfury's." Gwen said patting Razorblade.

"What do you mean?"

"The only other Nightfury we met was an Alpha and thought Razor was threatening him."

"Wait you're not talking about Hiccup Haddock The Third's dragon Toothless?" Aidan asked. He saw Gwen stiffen. He made a mental note about that being a touchy topic.

"So... How'd you find Razorblade." Gwen sighed and pulled off her quiver dropping it on the ground.

Razorblade rumbled glancing at her rider worried.

"Don't worry girl, I'll be fine. Go hunt." In saying so Gwen unbuckled the harness of her dragons saddle and the dragon slipped out of it and let out another warble.

"Go ahead you big worry wart." Gwen said pushing the dragon Razorblade wailed before shooting down toward the ground. Gwen sighed and stretched.

"Finding her wasn't the hardest part, It's getting her to go away." Gwen said sitting down.

"Same with Starstreak." Aidan said pulling the saddle off and pushed the dragon away.

"Yeah." When he had turned around Gwen had pulled off her boots and over jacket to where she was wearing just a light cotton shirt and leather pants. She rolled up her cloak and leaned back against it and the saddle.

"I first found Razor flying on... My fathers dragon... We bonded over a time before I presented her to the village, The Alpha saw Razor as a threat and they fought often, and you can say I was less than popular." She said. A quick short past.

"Where did you live?" He asked She shook her head.

"Your turn." She said as there was a loud splash and a playful roar from below.

"Shoot." Aidan waved his hand.

"How did you find Starstreak?" She asked.

"In the village where I live there is a choosing. A time when a dragon, Nightfury to Gronkle chooses their rider. Starstreak was a very rare and very picky dragon. When I turned 13, The age limit for the choosing, I entered the room and Starstreak stared at me. I felt like he was staring into my soul." Aidan smiled remembering the event.

"Starstreak choose me. Out of a thousand other Riders he could have chosen he chose me. So then we went into training, A hard and intense training. I'm still in my second year of training." Aidan said looking up as he heard Gwen snickering. She pointed above him and he looked up. Starstreak was standing behind him with a fish hanging out of his mouth, He dropped the fish on Aidan's head.

"Okay ew." Aidan said and took the fish off. He dropped it and said.

"Really?"

"EW!" Aidan looked up as there was a squeal from across the area. Gwen was holding half of a salvia'd Fish by the tail.

"Okay. We've been over this. A: I don't eat the fish you barf up anymore. B: I hate Raw fish. C: Raw fish make me sick and you know that. D: If you want me to eat this you have to cook it. "

Razorblade wailed but shot a small blue plasma ball as Gwen held the fish out. She smiled.

"Good girl." Razorblade cooed and curled around Gwen. Aidan smiled and said.

"You have a bit of Dragon saliva right about... There." He said, waving his hands.

"You just gestured to all of me." Gwen said smiling widely.

"Yeah, because you have it over all of you."

"Thanks." Gwen swallowed the last of the fish meat and tossed the bones to Razorblade. The dragon ate it happily and Aidan watched as Gwen pulled herself out of Razorblades grasp.

"I'll be back." Gwen said grinning, she fell off the Sea-stack. Razorblade let out an amused coo before flicking her tail over her eyes. Aidan lunged forwards towards the edge. He sighed with relief when he said Gwen floating she waved and dived under the water. Suddenly he was pushed from behind.

"Ahh!" Aidan turned in the air and saw Razorblade grinning crookidly. Aidan splashed into the water back first. Gwen swam over.

"My gods! Aidan are you alright!" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said after spluttering some water.

"I apologize for Razor." She shouted something in a different language and the dragon ducked it's head embarrassed.

"She likes playing tricks." Gwen finished. Her eyes shot wide and she attempted to swim away. Aidan looked at her and then looked up He started to follow her example. But Razorblade dove into the water beside Gwen splashing her towards him. She ran into him, hands out stretched to stop herself. Her hands planted firmly on his chest and his arms some how getting around her waist. Gwen blushed and started to pull away but found herself unable to move.

"Wha?" Aidan asked. He was trying to move himself. Gwen growled.

"let go of me you rotten Dragon." She shouted. A black head poked out of the water and Gwen shot away from Aidan quickly her face flaming. She scolded the dragon.

"Either she likes playing jokes or..." Aidan said swiming closer. "She is a very rotten dragon and is trying to get us together after only a few hours meeting."

Gwen blushed again and turned away.

"Race you." She said and started climbing towards the sea-stack. She started scaling the wall. Aidan shouted.

"Hey! That's know fair!" He scrambled after her slipping and cutting his hand. Razorblade shot up grabbing him in her foot and grabbing Gwen in her other foot. She tossed Aidan down and then tossed Gwen on top of him. Gwen muttered a curse quickly.

"Sorry." She said scrambling off of Aidan, hand flitting across his chest. Gwen walked past her dragon scolding Razorblade harshly. Starstreak was rolling around laughing.

"Stop it!" Aidan commanded. Starstreak flopped onto his side chuckling.

"You are such a rotten dragon." Aidan heard Gwen say. He shook his head and reached around in his bags to find dry clothes, Gwen shrieked from behind them and Aidan turned slightly.

"EW!" She shouted pushing the fish away.

"Okay, Ew ew ew ew." Razor wailed as Gwen tossed the fish over the side of the sea stack, Razorblade dove after it and Gwen turned away with a disgusted look. When Razorblade came back she growled at Gwen and sat down facing Aidan.

"You're such a baby." Gwen said. Aidan watched as Razor slowly extended her wing out and then glanced behind her. Razorblade turned back to Aidan watching him closly. Aidan shrugged and pulled on a new shirt before gathering together his traveling gear and putting the saddle back on Starstreak, when he turned back around Gwen was doing the same.

"So where are you planning on going?" Aidan asked. Gwen shrugged.

"Here or there. I was just planning on flying till I flew off the edge of the world." Gwen said throwing her quiver across her back.

"You could come back with me." Aidan offered, Gwen glanced at him.

"What?"

"To my island, Train to join the Dragon Warriors."

"Hold on one second." Gwen said and grabbed Razorblades wing. Razorblade covered them both with her wings and Aidan could hear Gwen speaking. He shrugged and grabbed his coat and pulled it on before buckling his sword to Starstreaks saddle and climbing up the Dragon's back.

"We'll come." Gwen said as Razorblade unfolded her wings. Aidan nodded.

"Ready?" He asked. Gwen nodded and climbed up onto Razor's back. She settled into the saddle and the dragon prepared to take off.

"Lets go."

**A/N: Gwen and Kalna are the same person btw.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! So here is the new chapter! And a bit of bonus news! Since I have written ahead so much (14 chapters ready) Starting Sunday I will be updating everyday until Valentines which is on the 14 or Saturday. Call it my little Valentines gift to you all! Also, thanks to many requests, You will get a sneak peak in Hiccup's POV. So enjoy and prepare for the epic updating spree!**

"What's this?" Kalna asked. Aidan didn't hear her. "Aidan."

"Wha?" He looked.

"What's that?" She pointed down towards a island.

"That would be Celd," He replied. "It's the only other island between that sea stack an Isliea."

"Isliea?" Kalna asked.

"Yes. Isliea, that is my home." Kalna nodded. Razor growled and she patted the dragons head. Kalna shifted in her saddle and Razor stopped flapping and folded in her wings. Razor dropped out of the sky.

"GWEN!" Aidan screamed and shot his hand after her. Razor pulled out her wings and started flapping again. She landed in the forest and Kalna slid off. Razor and Kalna ran into the shadows. Aidan landed.

"Gwen?" He asked quietly and slid off. Kalna nodded at Razor and the dragon lunged forwards barreling over Aidan.

"HEY!" Aidan shouted. Kalna bent over laughing. Starstreak growled and tackled Razor to get her off of Aidan.

"Razor. Come." Razor cooed and pulled herself out of Starstreaks grasp and ran over, cocking her head.

"Good girl." Kalna patted the dragons head and walked out of the shadows over towards Aidan.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine? You like playing tricks don't you?" He asked as she helped him up.

"Like Rider like Dragon." Kalna replied shrugging.

"Come on, We can leave the dragons here and go into town to get supplies." Aidan said grabbing his coat from Starstreak's saddle.

"Okay." Kalna walked over to Razorblade and grabbed her cloak. She pulled it on and whispered to Razor.

"Stay here okay? Don't make to much noise. We'll be back soon." She patted the dragons nose and ran after Aidan. They walked into town and Aidan bought an orange orb.

"Here eat this." Kalna took it and went to bite into it.

"Not like that!" Aidan said laughing, he took the orb back and he started peeling off the hard shell.

"Here." Kalna took it back and bit into soft flesh.

"Mmm. What is this?" She asked looking at him.

"It's an orange. They grow in warm countries, it's no surprise you haven't tasted one before." Aidan replied.

"This is amazing!" Aidan smiled and put more in his bag.

"Come on, lets get some more food." Kalna ran after him. While Aidan was buying some food Kalna was looking at a blacksmith's stand.

"Hello Beautiful." A young blacksmith's leaned on a table looking at her.

"Hello..." Kalna said glancing up at him. Aidan walked over grabbing her arm.

"Sorry, Gwen we need to go, boat, leaving." Aidan said.

"Aidan, But look at this." Kalna showed him a Dragon pendant.

"It's only 4 shillings." The blacksmith said.

"Really? It looks like it should be around 8." Kalna said looking up at him.

"How would you know that?" The blacksmith asked.

"Blacksmith's daughter." Kalna said smiling.

"Gwen..."

"Aidan please!" She whined.

"Fine. How much?" Aidan asked.

"6 Shillings since it's for her." The blacksmith replied. Aidan dug that much out and laid it on the table. The blacksmith took the money and gave Kalna the pendant.

"Thank you." Kalna said smiling.

"You're welcome." The blacksmith said.

"Come on Kalna." Aidan grabbed her arm and pulled her after him.

"I got all the food. Lets go."

"It's almost dark." She said pointing towards the sun.

"Alright, we can spend the night in the forest." Aidan nodded and started walking towards the forest. They reached the spot where they had left the dragons and Kalna was attacked by Razor.

"I'm glad to see you too." Kalna said pushing the dragon off.

"Ugh." Kalna whipped off her face from Dragon spit. She stood up and leaned against the dragon. She stretched.

"I'm going to go gather wood." Aidan said and Kalna nodded.

"I'll make a fire pit." Aidan nodded and walked out.

_*Four hours later*_

Kalna stretched and walked over her bedroll. She crawled in and pulled the blankets up to her chin.

"Night Aidan." She said.

"Night." Aidan replied.

Kalna drifted to sleep slowly.

"Dad?" Kalna called out, She reached out around in front of her. She heard the screech of a Nightfury.

"You are a disgrace to Berk!" Kalna heard her father's voice say. A giant blue plasma ball flew towards her lighting up her vision. Kalna let out a scream and covered her vision.

"DAD!" Kalna screamed sitting up.

"Kalna?" Aidan asked. Kalna was shaking. She felt tears dripping down her cheeks. Aidan walked over.

"Are you okay?" He asked crouching down beside her and grabbing her shoulder.

"No." Kalna whispered shaking. Aidan pulled her into her arms.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here." Kalna leaned against him,

"What happened."

"Nightmares." She whispered.

"You don't have to tell me about it." Kalna nodded. Razorblade walked over and curled up behind Aidan and the man shifted around to where he was leaning against her back, He pulled Kalna onto his lap and she rested her head against his chest. Aidan pulled a blanket over her. He started singing softly. Aidan woke up with a start.

"Oh Shenandoah, I long to see you, Away you rolling river. Oh Shenandoah, I long to hear you, Away, I'm bound away, 'cross the wide Missouri. Oh Shenandoah, I love your daughter, Away, you rolling river. For her I'd cross, Your roaming waters, Away, I'm bound away, 'Cross the wide Missouri."

Kalna was slowly lualled to sleep by his singing.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So shorter chapter today. But this is the first day of the updating spree! Enjoy!**

Hiccup sighed. It had been two years after Kalna had left. Toothless growled and nudged him.

"Yeah I know, give me a bit," Hiccup said and pushed the dragon away. He sighed and walked around the clearing, this was where Kalna had spent most of her time, with that dragon of hers. He sighed and turned back to Toothless.

"Lets go bud," He said and climbed on the dragons back, Toothless flew back to the city and Hiccup slid off, He walked up to his house and was greeted by Astrid.

"Hello," He said walking over and and putting his arms around her waist, Astrid was making food.

"Hey, how was your flight?" Astrid asked turning around and putting her arms around Hiccup's neck.

"It was fine," Hiccup replied, sadness in his voice.

"You went to the cave today didn't you." Astrid asked frowning.

"Yeah, I couldn't stop myself," Hiccup replied. Astrid sighed.

"Going back there won't bring her back," She replied stroking his face.

"I know, just... I'll try not to go back," Hiccup said smiling. He leaned forwards and kissed Astrid. Astrid pulled away after a moment.

"Good, Now go clean up for supper," Astrid pushed Hiccup away, turning back to her food.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews/Favs/Follows! I'll talk to you all tomorrow! Enjoy!**

Aidan woke up to a growling.

"Hey bud." Aidan said reaching out with one hand. Starstreak growled and turned around the dragon sat down ignoring Aidan.

"Jealous much?" Aidan mumbled. He looked down at Gwen again and smiled. He slowly twined her hair around his finger. Gwen groaned as she woke up.

"Good morning." He said quietly letting her hair slip off his finger. Gwen laid there for a moment before seeming to realize where she was. Aidan could feel Razorblades purring. Gwen sat up quickly but yet carefully.

"I.." She started to scramble off his lap, blushing.

"It's okay." Aidan said, grabbing her arm gently. Gwen nodded and leaned back against him. Starstreak growled again.

"What's wrong with him?" Gwen asked quietly.

"He's just grumpy." Aidan said. "Must have woken up on the wrong side of th- Oof!"

Aidan grunted as Razorblade moved and he started falling backwards. He quickly froze straining his muscles and put an arm behind him to prop himself up.

Gwen had let out a squeal as she felt him falling. She had shot out her hand also and it landed beside his. Their lips were practically touching. Gwen pulled backwards blushing, She stood up and said.

"We should get moving."

"Yeah." Aidan replied scrambling up.

"I'll take Razorblade hunting." Gwen said grabbing her outfit and Razor's saddle, she quickly put on the saddle on the dragon and jumped on the dragons back, the nightfury shot into the air and flew away. Aidan sighed and turned to Starstreak who had a smug look.

"What?" The dragon shook it's head and walked away. Aidan sighed again and changed into clean clothes before restarting a fire.

Kalna buried her face in her hands.

"I almost let myself kiss him." She said, her voice high pitched. Razorblade growled at something.

"Lets go hunt quickly." Kalna said. Razorblade nodded and flew over the forest for Kalna to catch some deer. Kalna had changed and her leather suit was protecting her from the wind. She drew a arrow and aimed as Razor slowly circled around a herd. After shooting a couple deer Razor swooped down and grabbed them in her talons, the dragon flew over the sea catching some fish before flying back to the camp. Kalna slid off and dropped down to start skinning the deer. She looked around and but didn't see Aidan.

"Aidan?" She called out, she heard a growl come from Razor. Suddenly an arrow whizzed out and Kalna barely dodged enough to keep it from hitting her in the forehead, it shot past cutting her cheek. She heard a growl come from behind her and Razor jumped forwards covering her and Kalna heard arrows bounce off the Dragons scales. Kalna pulled out her bow and an arrow. She nocked the arrow and jumped on the dragons back running up carefully and released the shot before flipping backwards and landed on the ground. She shot out from behind Razor shooting and then jumping back up to shoot. She kept changing how her pattern, after a while there were no more return shots. Starstreak burst out into the clearing, wailing.

"What is it?" She asked. Starstreak ran over, grabbed her hand between his gums and pulled her gently.

"I'm coming." Kalna ran after Starstreak, Razorblade following. Starstreak led her to a large camp. She could hear cries of pain coming from the center of camp.

"Aidan." She said quietly, hand going up to her mouth. Starsteak wailed and nudged her.

"We'll rescue him. Don't worry." She said patting the dragons nose. Starstreak wailed as another cry rang out.

"Come on." Kalna grabbed the dragons saddle strap and pulled. Starstreak wailed not moving. Kalna pulled off her cloak and tied it around the dragons head, covering his ears and eyes, and pulled again. The dragon followed her slowly with Razorblade pushing him from behind.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay so below they are speaking Russian I believe. Enjoy!**

Aidan whined in pain and slumped against the pole. He arched his back and screamed as a whip lashed across his back. He whimpered in pain and screamed again as he received another lashing.

"Genug!" A cry ran out from behind him. "Lassen Sie uns an!" (Enough, Leave us.)

"Chef!" Aidan heard people leaving. He shivered as cold air hit his bare back. (Chief!)

"Do you know why you are here?" A voice asked, a thick accent making it hard to understand.

Aidan shook his head weakly.

"I asked you a question." Aidan screamed and arched his back as something hit his lash wounds causing pain to shoot up his entire body.

"N-No." Aidan said quietly.

"You are a Dragon rider correct?" Aidan hesitated, a bad idea, more pain shot up his back.

"Co-Corr-Correct." He said between whimpers.

"You will pay for such crime against the king." the voice poured something on his back again Aidan screamed loudly, his back as stiff as possible. He heard the footsteps as the person walked away and he slumped against the pole, resting his face against it. His vision started fading and his last thought was of Gwen before he blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Starstreak, you stay here." Kalna instructed, The nightfury wailed.<p>

"I know I don't like it either, but if you want to get Aidan back you have to stay here." Starstreak nodded and nudged her before curling up.

"We'll be back soon, hopefully, and don't come after me." Kalna said and crawled onto Razorblades back. The dragon shot into the air and flew towards the camp.

"There." She pointed towards a pole erected in the middle of the camp. Kalna slipped off of the saddle and grabbed Razor's foot swinging down to were she was hanging from the dragons feet. Razorblade flew lower and she dropped once they were above the center of camp. Razor flew up again and went into the clouds. Kalna hit the ground softly and walked over to the figure tied to the pole.

"Aufstehen!" She said in the same harsh manner of the captors. Aidan raised his head slightly. Kalna gasped upon seeing him closer, his back was covered in dried blood, some wounds were still bleeding. (Get up!)

"Get up." She hissed. Aidan groaned. Kalna slipped out a dagger and cut the ropes tieing Aidan to the pole.

"G-Gw-en?" He mumbled.

"Shh." She said carefully slipping her arm under his and helping him up.

"Ah!" Kalna's eyes widened and she pulled out a handkerchief out of her pocket.

"Bite on this." She rolled it up quickly and held it to were he could put it in his mouth. He did so and bit down on it as they walked slowly away from the pole. Razorblade landed and Kalna slowly helped Aidan on the dragons back.

"Go." She pushed Razor away and the dragon wailed softly. "Get out of here."

Razor nodded and shot into the sky. Kalna ran lightly through the tents towards the woods.

"DER GEFANGENE IST WEG!" Kalna heard the shout behind her. She quickly put on a burst of speed and ran through the tree line. She swerved and jumped into the air She squealed as a dragon caught her. She looked up and saw a white belly. (The prisoner is Missing!)

"I told you not to follow me!" She shouted. Starstreak looked down at her smiling. Starstreak landed in their new camp and Kalna ran over to Razorblade who had just landed. Aidan was looking sick. Kalna helped him off the dragon and laid him down on a bunch of blankets.

"Easy." She whispered.

"Razor!" She shouted, the dragon looked at her.

"Go fill up this bucket." She gave the dragon a collapsable bucket and Razor shot into the air.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I really do enjoy getting all you're reviews. As for a question I got from a guest... You will find out all that later in the story. Enjoy!**

Aidan groaned and blinked open his eyes. He was on his stomach and could only see a small amount of things, He saw Gwen walk past and then sit down beside Razorblade a wail came from Starstreak.

"It's okay boy." She said patting the white nightfury. Starstreak looked over at Aidan and wailed happily.

"What is it?" Gwen asked as Starstreak bounded over towards Aidan. The Nighfury licked his face.

"Hey bud." Aidan said reaching out carefully and pushing away Starstreaks tongue.

"Aidan!" Gwen said and ran over she pushed away Starstreak and kneeled beside him.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I feel better now that my arms aren't tied above my head." Aidan said smiling. "Can I sit up?"

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, I want to sit up." Gwen nodded and helped him sit up slowly. Aidan bit his tongue to keep from whimpering.

"Thanks for saving me." He said. Gwen smiled.

"I don't think Starstreak would have let me live if I had left you there." She said. Aidan nodded.

"How bad was my back?" He asked.

"It was pretty beat up." Gwen said, she reached forwards and traced a scar along his chest.

"Where did you get this?" She asked. Aidan shivered and grabbed her hand.

"Some pirates." He replied intertwining their fingers. Gwen glanced down at his hand.

"Pirates?" She asked.

"Yeah, They are basically vikings except... Well less viking like, they are slimmer and less muscular." He said. "They attack ships on the sea, and don't like Dragons. In fact they take dragons as a sign of bad luck, one of them attacked me and had a good aim, he managed to hit me. The healer didn't know if I would make it." He glanced up at Gwen.

"That's horrible." She said, Aidan nodded.

"Gwen, I have a question." He said looking at her eyes.

"Yes?" She asked looking back down. Aidan reached forwards and used a finger to lift her head.

"Why did you really leave?" He asked.

"What?" She asked.

"There is only one Alpha that is a Nightfury. So Why did you leave Berk?"

Gwen looked away again. Aidan thought he spotted tears in her eyes. His suspicions were confirmed when she reached up to dash away tears.

"Hiccup... Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third is my father." She said turning to face him again, tears were glistening in her eyes. Aidan's eyes went wide.

"You... You're the chief's daughter?" He asked. Gwen nodded.

"Gwen isn't my real name." At this Aidan felt something in his heart break.

"It's Kalna." Gwen looked away again. Aidan reached up and brushed her cheek with his free hand, the other was still holding hers.

"I left Berk because I wanted to see more of the world and flying to the next Island wasn't enough for me. The part about Razor and Toothless fighting is correct." She said. "Razor was injured when we left and I was afraid the next fight might kill her."

"So you just left your whole family." Aidan said. Gwen nodded. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to call her Kalna.

"So did you just make up the rest of the story." He asked.

"No!" Kalna said quickly. "Gwen is my middle name, I didn't want word about where I was to get back to my father because he would definitely come after me. Aidan, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Aidan asked looking away.

"Lying to you. I don't mean to hurt you." Aidan looked back at her. Her eyes searched his, he reached forwards and put his hand on her cheek. She leaned her head against his hand. Aidan leaned forwards, Kalna's eyes drifted shut as she leaned forwards a bit also, Aidan finished closing the distance and covered her lips with his. Kalna's hand drifted forwards finding his chest. Aidan pulled away first, and Kalna could feel his heart beating quickly.

"Gwen." He said quietly. Kalna smiled.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I... I.. think I'm in love." He said Kalna cocked her head.

"With you." Aidan finished.

"I know I am." She said, leaning forwards kissing him, there was a loud growl from behind her. Aidan pulled away and looked up.

"I don't think your dragon is happy with me." Kalna looked up.

"She'll be fine." and pushed the dragon away.

"Are you going to keep using Gwen as your name?" Aidan asked.

"Maybe. I'll have to think about it." Kalna replied.

"It's very pretty, Like you." Aidan said smiling. Kalna blushed and looked away. Razorblade growled stuck her head down beside Aidan staring at him. Aidan raised an eyebrow.

"Kalna." He said using her real name, it felt strange and forgien on his tongue.

"Do you think you can fly?" She asked standing up after releasing his hand and pushing the dragon away.

"I should be fine." Aidan replied and stood up carefully. He grimaced feeling pain shoot up his back.

"Are you sure?"

"As long as Starstreak doesn't decide to do flips." He said grinning. Kalna returned the smile and grabbed Starstreak's saddle.

"I'll saddle him." She offered and called the dragon over. After saddling the dragon Kalna helped Aidan pull a shirt on and then climb on Starstreaks back.

"Go easy on me bud." Aidan said patting the dragons head.

"I'm right behind you." Kalna said climbing on Razorblades back. Aidan nodded as Starstreak shot into the air gently. Razorblade followed.

*Two days later*

"There it is." Aidan said pointing at an Island. "That's _, My home."

Starstreak pulled in his wings to land and Razorblade followed. The two dragons hit the ground gently and Aidan slid off, signaling for Kalna to stay there. He walked away and shouted.

"Se on Aidan!" A girl poked her head out of some bushes. (It is Aidan.)

"Aidan!" She squealed and ran over, Kalna could here Aidan's grunt of pain. She slid off of Razorblade getting a growl from the dragon as she ran over.

"Aidan are you okay?" She asked, pulling the other girl off of him.

"Yeah I'm Fi-" Aidan started

"You're bleeding!" Kalna exlaimed, seeing blood soak through his shirt.

"I'll be fine." Aidan said.

"No, Sit down." Kalna said crossing her arms.

"Kuka on tama?" The other girl asked pointing a knife at Kalna. (Who is this?)

"Tama on Kalna." Aidan replied to the girl. "Gwen Seriously, I'll be fine." (This is Gwen.)

"No, Sit down before I make you." Kalna said a stubborn look on her face.

"Mitä kieltä hän puhuu?" The girl asked. (What language does she speak?)

"Englanti." Aidan replied. (English)

"Would you shut up?" Kalna asked turning to the girl.

"Gwen!" Aidan said shocked.

"Aidan It is okay." The girl said and Kalna glared at her

"Oh." Aidan said looking at Kalna. "I see what this is about."

The girl cocked her head at Aidan.

"Gwen, this is my sister!" Aidan said. Kalna's mouth formed an 'Oh'

"Sorry." She mumbled looking down. She was about to say something else when she heard a loud growl from Razorblade.

"Letta!" She shouted, Razorblade wailed and ran over to her, nudged her towards Starstreak.

"You're jealous!" Kalna said pushing the dragon away.

"No." Kalna said stopping. Razorblade wailed and flopped over. Starstreak ran over and nudged her wailing. Kalna shook her head and walked back over to Aidan.

"Sit down." She said pointing at a rock. Aidan sighed and walked over to it and sat down, pulling off his shirt part way, Kalna heard a gasp from the other girl.

"Brother, what happened to you?" She asked.

"Alie It's not as bad as it looks." He said. Kalna snorted and called over Razorblade. The dragon glared at her but bounded over. Aidan's sister's dragon was a grey deadly Nadder.

Kalna grabbed somethings from her bags including her bow and waved the dragon off.

"Get lost." She said to Razor and the dragon ran back over to Starstreak tackling him.

Kalna turned back to Aidan.

"This might sting a bit." She warned after cleaning away the blood, She rubbed some herbs on Aidan's back, the man arched his back hissing.

"Don't." Kalna said reaching forwards and pushing on his stomach gently to get him to straighten.

"Sorry." He hissed through clenched teeth. "We had a run in with Cend's Dragon haters."

Kalna quickly wrapped his back as he explained and backed away.

"There." She said brushing her hands on her pants. "Now if you want to look more presentable I suggest you change your shirt... again."

Aidan nodded and called over Starstreak, he pulled a fresh shirt out his bags and changed.

"I'm Kalna." Kalna said reaching out her hand.

"Alie." Aidan's sister reply shaking Kalna's hand. Aidan coughed.

"Um, Alie can you lead the way to the city?" Aidan asked. Alie nodded and called over her dragon. Alie climbed on the Nadder and turned to Kalna.

"Better keep up." She said as Kalna climbed up onto Razor's back.

"Alie." Aidan warned, but Alie was already in the air.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Enjoy!**

"Aidan, this is amazing!" Kalna said to Aidan as she looked around his city.

"Welcome to Isliea," Aidan said stretching out his arms on each side.

"Where are you going first?" Alie asked.

"He's going to see a healer," Kalna said poking Aidan on the arm.

"I'm fine," Aidan said.

"No, Your wounds could get infected," Kalna argued crossing her arms. Aidan sighed and turned to Alie.

"Could you take Starstreak and Razorblade to get food?" He asked. Alie nodded.

"Starstreak come on," Alie called and turned to walk away. "Razorblade."

Razorblade looked at Kalna.

"Go," She waved her hand. "I'll be fine."

Razor wailed ran over to Kalna nudged her before running back to Starstreak and running away. Aidan turned to Kalna.

"Besides, I want you to meet my parents," He said.

"Fine. But after that I want you to go straight to a healer," Kalna said.

"Agreed," Aidan held out his hand and Kalna took it. They walked to a house. Aidan nocked on the door.

"Aita? Isa? Olen kotona!" He called out, releasing her hand. Kalna frowned at him. A woman opened the door. (Mom? Dad? I'm home.)

"Aidan! Tervelutoa kotiin!" (Welcome home.)

She hugged him and Aidan grimaced but hugged her back. She shouted something into the house having not noticed Kalna yet.

"Aidan? Kuka on Tama?" She asked. (Who is this?)

"Tama on Kalna," He replied. "hän puhuu englanti." (This is Kalna, She speaks english.)

"English?" The woman asked. "Welcome Mrs.?"

Kalna glanced at Aidan.

"Haddock, Kalna Haddock," She said holding out her hand. The woman took it and shook it gently.

"Aino Kokko," The woman said, her voice was thick with accent compared to Aidans.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Kokko," A man stepped out.

"Aino?" He asked. The woman grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, the exchanged some words before stepping out.

"Welcome to my home Ms. Haddock," He said dipping his head, neither of Aidan's parents seemed to know of her father.

"I am Kain," He said dipping his head. "How did you come to our island?"

"Aidan found me and offered to bring me." Kain looked at Aidan. Aidan grabbed his arm and drew him away. Kalna turned to Aino.

"Would you like to come in and have some tea?" Aino offered.

"Water is just fine, thank you," Aino nodded, she motioned for Kalna to follow her.

* * *

><p>"Aidan, tell me this isn't just another stray you picked up?" Kain asked.<p>

"No!" Aidan said holding out his hands. "Kalna is so much more than that."

"How so?" Kain asked.

"She has a Nightfury," Aidan said. "A pitch black one, a Female!"

Female nightfury's were very rare. Kain nodded.

"You want her to join in the dragon leagues,"

"Yes. Precisely! And Dad, Kalna is from Berk," That got Kain's attention.

"Berk?" He whispered.

"Yes, Her father is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," Kain spun around.

"Why is she here then? Wouldn't she be a chief's daughter?" Kain asked.

"She would, I think I better let her explain it to you," Kain nodded and turned to walk towards the house.

"One more thing dad," He said. "Kalna and I are... well... together."

"Yes I can see that you were traveling to-," Kain broke off as he realized what Aidan meant.

"Well congratulations, Looks like you finally got yourself a girl," Kain said grinning.

"Come on, we wouldn't want to keep her waiting," Kain led Aidan to the house.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Chapter 13 guys, Luckily no one has any bad luck. One more day until the updating spree is over. Enjoy!**

Kalna looked in as Aidan walked in.

"Hey," She said. Aidan walked over and whispered to her.

"I told my father about us,"

Kalna nodded.

"Don't forget your promise," Kalna whispered back. The door opened and then slammed shut again. Kalna looked up as Alie walked in.

"Kalna your dragon is about to kill me!" She hissed. There was a bang against the door.

"I'll be right back," Kalna said and stood up, she motioned for Alie to move.

"Razor uz leju!" Kalna shouted. (Razor Down!)

The banging stopped and Kalna slipped out the door. Razor cooed and nudged her.

"Hey, Alie take good care of you?" Razor wailed and went to toss her onto her back.

"No, Not right now," Aidan slipped out the door.

"Ready?" He asked.

"For what?"

"I'm going down to the healers, We can take Razor to the caves on the way,"

"Caves?" She asked.

"Most Dragon riders have rooms that they share with their dragon, but since you haven't been accepted into the leagues yet Razor will have to stay in the Dragon caves," Aidan explained. Razorblade wailed loudly.

"Just for a couple days," Aidan said to the dragon. Razor nudged Kalna and Kalna put her hand on the dragons nose.

"It will be okay," She said to the dragon. Razorblade wailed again but softer.

"Come on," Aidan grabbed Kalna's hand and they walked away from the house.

They reached the caves and someone walked over to Aidan.

"Aidan! Welcome back!" He said grabbing Aidan's hand and hugging him.

"Josh!" Aidan exlaimed clapping the man across the back. Aidan grimaced as the man did the same. Kalna turned away from Aidan as she heard a disturbed wail from Razorblade. She was surrounded by hatchlings. Aidan's friend let out a sharp whistle and the hatchlings darted away.

"Sorry about them, I'm Joshua, I'm a dragon handler. Who is this?" He asked seeing Razorblade. The dragon reared backing away from Joshua. Kalna made a hand motion and Razor dropped down and sniffed Joshua.

"This is Razorblade," Razorblade wailed and nudged Kalna.

"Hey girl, I'll visit you tonight," Kalna whispered as Aidan explained what they need for the dragon. Razor wailed.

"I promise," Kalna patted the dragon and shoved Razor towards Joshua.

"Take good care of her. And you behave," Razorblade wailed but followed the man. Aidan walked over.

"Come on," Kalna grabbed his hand. Aidan led her to a small hut. He knocked on the door announcing himself. A woman opened the door.

"What do you want?" The woman asked, She was probably in her 40's.

"Injury," Aidan explained simply.

"Come on in," She said stepping away from the door. Aidan walked in and Kalna followed.

"Where?" The healer asked.

"Back,"

"Take your shirt off," She said and Aidan nodded pulling his shirt off carefully.

"This has already been bandaged," She commented. "Who bandaged it?"

"Kalna did," Aidan said looking at Kalna. The healer undid the wrappings. The wounds had started bleeding again.

"Did you learn healing?" The woman asked looking at Kalna, Kalna nodded.

"A bit, My town healer taught me some in case I ever need to know,"

"Are these whip marks?" She asked. Aidan nodded.

"Cend's Dragon haters."

"Ah. Well I think I can patch this up, You should get by with just some scars," She said, Aidan nodded.

"Thank you."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! I just realized, the 14th chapter on the 14th! How cool is that! Any enjoy! And I'm going back to my regular updating times.**

"She can spend the night with me," Alie offered. Kalna smiled at the younger girl.

"Thank you," She said.

"I got night patrol," Aidan said walking down the stairs in a black leather suit. Kalna smiled.

"Your hair kind of sticks out," She said to him smiling.

"Yeah, That's what this is for," He pulled up a hood from the back of his outfit that covered his hair and part of his head.

"How does that stay on while you are flying?" She asked walking over.

"How does Starstreak stay hidden is a better question," Aidan said smiling.

"AIDAN!" Came a shout from outside.

"I have to go," He said grabbing his sword. "See ya."

Right before he walked out he kissed Kalna on the cheek.

"Bye," She said waving as he walked out. When she turned around Alie and Aino were staring at her.

"What?" She asked grabbing her bags from off a chair.

"Nothing," Aino said quickly. "Alie why don't you show her to your room."

Alie nodded.

"Follow me," She motioned for Kalna to follow her up the stairs.

"That's mom and dads room, that Aidan's room and that is mine," Alie said as they walked down a hallway.

"Aidan said something about Dragon riders sharing a room with their dragons," Kalna said as they walked into Alie's room.

"Usually, but each Dragon rider spends a night in their family's house after ever trip they take," Alie explained. "Unless you don't have family on Isliea then you can spend the night with whoever you want."

"I see," Kalna said sitting down.

"So... You and Aidan?" She asked.

"What?" Kalna asked looking up.

"Oh come on, that little kiss back there was pretty obvious! And I saw you walking away holding hands," Kalna sighed.

"Yes Aidan and I are together," She said leaning back. "Don't tell any of his friends though."

"Why?" Alie asked as she made a spare bed.

"Because I don't want everyone on Isliea knowing yet!" Kalna said standing up and walking over to her. Alie looked at her.

"Do you ever brush your hair?" She asked randomly.

"What do you mean?" Kalna asked reaching up to her hair. Alie led her to a mirror.

"My gods!" Kalna exlaimed seeing what Alie was talking about. Kalna's hair was horribly wind blown and had nots in it, not obvious unless you were to close.

"Here," Alie handed her a brush.

"Thanks, I never really had to worry about my hair," Kalna said slowly working through her hair. "I wasn't really around people until a couple days ago and Aidan never mentioned it."

"Aidan isn't really one to worry about how someone looks. You could have a black eye and he wouldn't even mention it, you'd still be his friend," Alie said sitting down on a bed.

"Oh you might want to watch out,"

"Why?" She asked.

"I have a visitor every night," Alie said standing up again and walking over to the window.

"Oh?" Kalna asked while digging through her bags for nightclothes. "Should I leave for a time?"

"What?" Alie turned to her with a disgusted look. "Ew no! It's a terrible Terror."

Kalna smirked.

"What's its name?" She asked.

"It doesn't have one."

"What?" Kalna turned to Alie. "You didn't name it?"

"No. Why should I?"

"Because that strengthens the bond between human and Dragon," Kalna said.

"So you want me to name it."

"Yes." Alie sighed and walked to the window again and Kalna turned around to change.

"Here he is." Alie said and ducked as a little blue shape shot into the room. Kalna squealed and ducked under the table, having just finished getting changed. She stood up again and walked over to it. It growled at her but didn't move.

"Hey there bud. Alie come here." Alie sneaked up behind Kalna. Kalna held out her hand and let the dragon sniff her.

"Let him sniff you." Kalna backed away. "Ready?"

Alie nodded and held out her hand letting the dragon sniff her. It purred and jumped on her shoulder.

"Good now name it!" Kalna said.

"Um... Nightterror." Alie said and the dragon purred and rubbed up against her. Kalna yawned stretching.

"Good, Well I'm gonna go to bed." She said walking over to the spare bed and pulling down the covers.

"Night." Alie said crawling into the other bed. Kalna curled up pulling the blankets up to her chin.


	15. Chapter 15

_*Two Years Later*_

"Kalna, You take a patrol, Head down towards the old Dragons nest." Came the call, Kalna nodded and stood up.

"Take whoever you want." Kalna nodded again. "Dismissed."

She turned and walked outside. She went to the smiths to get her dagger sharpened. After a bit Aidan ran over.

"Konnor, Brian and Joshua." He suggested Kalna nodded.

"That makes an uneven number though."

"You pick someone." Aidan suggested shrugging. He dropped his sword on the counter.

"How does that make an uneven number?" The Blacksmith, Don, asked.

"Aidan, Konnor, Brian, Joshua, and myself." Kalna replied taking back her dagger.

"How bout Alie." Kalna said, Aidan nodded.

"I'll go tell them." Aidan said as he got his sword, he ran off and Kalna walked to her room. Razor growled happily and went to pounce.

"Don't." Kalna said dodging out of the way. "We have another mission."

Razorblade nodded and sat down to let Kalna put on the armor. Kalna slid on the saddle first before putting on the rest of the armor.

"There." Kalna said, she pulled off her regular clothes and changed into her patrol armor. She grabbed her bow and slipped it into the quiver before walking outside followed by Razor. She walked down towards the beach, on the beach already gathered was Konnor, Brain and Aidan.

"Hey Cap!" Brian called, Kalna was Captain of the guard.

"Hello Brian." Kalna said waving to Razor that she had permission to leave Kalna's side. The dragon bounded away.

"Hey Konnor, Look who it is." Aidan said as Alie walked up, Konnor grinned and Kalna looked between Aidan, Konnor, and Alie.

"Did I miss something?" She asked.

"Nope." Alie replied.

"Now we are just waiting for Jos-" Konnor said.

"Who?" Joshua asked as he walked over.

"You." Brian said.

"Lets go." Kalna called. The riders climbed onto their dragons back and the dragons shot into the air.

* * *

><p>"Guys," Alie called. "I don't think that looks like a deserted Island!"<p>

She pointed at the island that dragons were flying up from.

"Dodge and Duck! Shoot to disarm nothing else!" Kalna shouted the commands even as Razor weaved between the attacking dragons.

"Could it be another Titan wing?" Konnor asked.

"Take Brian and find out! Don't get to close." Kalna shouted waving her arm at the mountain. They nodded and flew off.

"The hole is gone!" Aidan shouted flying up below her.

"Hole?"

"The hole that was in the side of the mountian, they must have filled it up."

"Shit." Kalna said.

"What?" Aidan asked looking over at her, Kalna almost never cussed.

"Look." Kalna pointed off into the distance. Aidan turned and looked.

"NIGHTFURY!" Brian shouted as a blue plasma bolt shot across.

"Damn," Kalna grabbed her mask and pulled it on as Razor dodged plasma blasts.

"Who is it."

"It's my dad." Kalna replied before sending Razor down lower. Aidan swore and pulled on his mask also. The two Nightfury's shot at each other. Aidan flew lower turning Starstreak around to shoot at a Gronkle. Suddenly Konnor and Brian came shooting out from the mountian.

"TITAN WING!" Konnor screamed. A head shot up and snapped at him. His dragon flew faster.

Razor crashed head on with Toothless, each Nightfury grappling the other, Kalna slipped her feet out of the stirrups and grabbed onto the saddle letting herself dangle.

"TOOTHLESS! What are you doing?" Hiccup shouted.

"TITAN WING!" Came a shout from behind.

"Shit, Girl Lets go." Kalna pulled herself up with ease. Razor detached from Toothless and shot towards the mountain. They met with the other riders from Isliea. There were crashes from the mountain as the Titan wing was breaking through.

"Alie, Konnor, get Berk away from that mountain!" Kalna shouted. "Aidan, Brian, keep that Titan Wing distracted. Joshua, You and I will fly through the mountain make sure there is no egg. We'll be in trouble if there is."

Everyone nodded and shot away to their appointed tasks. Kalna lowered as a Titan Wing broke through the side of the mountain.

"Follow me." She said to Joshua, The rider nodded and Kalna shot down, weaving through the Titan's legs. They got past quickly and searched the tunnels.

"Nothing." Joshua said flying up.

"Same here, Lets get back." Joshua nodded and they both shot out of the tunnel into daylight. Razorblade let out a plasma blast upon seeing the Titan wing, the beast turned and shot at them, Razor dodged it and it hit the mountain harmlessly. Razor was flying around the Titan shooting when Kalna looked up hearing the screech of a Nightfury. Toothless was shooting down towards the Titan Wing.

"DON'T!" Kalna screamed urging Razor faster, the dragon shot forwards and ran into Toothless, knocking the dragon out of the sky. Razor turned and flew to get away from the paw that had been aiming at Toothless and Hiccup, but to no avail. The paw slammed into them throwing both Dragon and Rider into the side of the mountian, Kalna felt bones breaking.

"NO!" Was the last thing that entered her ears before she blacked out completely.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: *Cringes* Sorry guys! I didn't mean to take this long to update, I've been busy with school and trying to deal with a pesky reviewer... But here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

"KALNA!" Aidan screamed Starstreak wailed and shot down to earth, Aidan launched of the dragon before he had even landed and ran over to Kalna, he pulled her off of Razorblades back gently and held her in his arms.

"No, No, No. Please. Not like this." Aidan whispered rocking back and forth, tears streaming down his face. Joshua ran over and felt her pulse.

"She is alive, just barely. He ribs are probably broken. We need to get her back to Isliea." He said. Aidan let out a sigh of relief. Joshua stood up and went over to Razor. Aidan brushed hair out of Kalna's face. He heard a dragon land behind him, and the sound of a metal prosthetic.

"Why did she save me?" The person asked. Aidan looked up.

"Because we are guardians. It's what we do." Aidan said. Joshua ran over.

"Aidan, We won't be able to get her to Isliea in time. It's too far away." Joshua said putting a hand on Aidan's shoulder. Aidan choked up again with tears. He noddded.

"What about Berk?" The person asked looking up from Kalna.

"What?"

"Berk is only a day away on Dragon back. We could get her there."

"Why would you do that?" Aidan asked.

"Because she saved my life, I'll safe hers. I'm Hiccup by the way." The person said holding out his hand. Aidan reached around.

"Aidan, I've heard of you." He said shaking Hiccup's hand. They heard a wail from Razor and looked at the black dragon. She limped over and curled up beside Kalna wailing.

"Shh." Aidan said putting out his hand. "Can she fly?"

"Maybe, Lets find out." Joshua replied he walked over to Razor.

"Hey girl, Can you fly for a moment?" Razor wailed but stood up. She jumped into the air and flew around a bit before landing and walking over to limping over to Kalna.

"I think she broke a leg." Joshua said. "But she is fine for flying."

Aidan nodded. He stood up, Konnor ran over.

"You take command." Konnor said. "What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to make a Stretcher that can go between two dragons." Aidan said. "Alie, Make a splint for Razor's leg, I don't want her hurting herself, Joshua do whatever you can for Kalna here on this Island. Brian, Your with me." Aidan turned climbed onto Starstreaks back.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked.

"Taking down this gods cursed creature." Aidan said, Brian climbed on his dragon.

"I'm helping." Hiccup said.

"Oh no your not." Aidan said. "Last time you fought a Titan Wing, that happened."

Aidan pointed to Hiccup's prosthetic.

"You leave this to us." Aidan leaned down on Starstreaks neck, the dragon shot into the sky.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So guys, I suggest you go back and reread chapter 6. There is an extra bit i posted there.**

"Here." Hiccup opened a door and they laid Kalna down on the bed. The Healer, Mariam waved everyone out.

"Shoo." She closed the door behind them and Aidan slumped down against the wall. Hiccup had kind enough to let them use his house. Aidan sat for an hour without moving, barely thinking. After a bit Joshua sat down beside him, he handed him a mug of bear.

"Here, you need to drink something." He said. Aidan nodded his thanks and took it, He sipped it, his face screwing up in disgust.

"These Vikings brew some very strong beer." He said Joshua nodded.

"How's Razor and Starstreak?" Aidan asked.

"They'll live, Razor hasn't eaten, Much like someone I know." Joshua said giving Aidan a pointed look.

"Bring me food and I'll eat it." Aidan said. Joshua nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind." Joshua stood up and walked away. Aidan drifted to a mindless awareness, He heard someone else sit down beside him. He looked over, it was Hiccup.

"Who is she?" Hiccup asked.

"Kalna." Aidan said looking back forwards. "She's captain of the guard."

"I had a daughter named Kalna." Hiccup said. "It must be a common name."

"No, It's the same person." Hiccup looked over at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Kalna is your daughter." Aidan replied.

"But. She died."

"Oh, did she?" Aidan asked turning to Hiccup again.

"She... There was a fire." Hiccup said. Aidan sighed and started explaining, suddenly everyone heard a door close and Aidan scrambled up. He ran over and met Mariam.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Broken ribs, broken wrist, Fractured ankle, concussion, broken nose, a spike through the stomach, and not to mention an assortment of cuts and bruises." Mariam said, "She'll live."

Aidan frowned in worried at the list but sighed with relief.

"Can I go see her?"

"Not until you've taken care of yourself." Mariam said. "And that means, eating, drinking, and sleeping."

Aidan nodded and walked to the table. He sat down at the table and started eating. Mariam spoke to Hiccup before walking out. After eating Aidan slipped into the room Kalna was in. He sat down beside her bed and grabbed her hand gently.


	18. Chapter 18

Kalna groaned and reached up to rub her head. She cried out as pain shot through her. Someone was by her side in a second.

"Hey, Hey Kalna It's me. It's Aidan." A voice said, Kalna looked over. A very weary looking Aidan smiled at her.

"H-Hey." She manage to say. Aidan smiled and grabbed her hand squeezing it gently.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore." Kalna said smiling.

"Hold on." Aidan released her hand and walked away. He came back with a two cups.

"Drink this." He held it up to her lips and she swallowed it. She stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Ew, What is that?" She asked. Aidan grinned.

"Pain medicine. Mariam said you would feel better after a bit of drinking it. Heres some water." Aidan handed her the other cup. She quickly drank that. Kalna put her head back down. After a couple minutes she felt some of the pain melt away.

"How's Razor?" She asked attempting to sit up. Aidan put some pillows behind her back to help.

"She was actually less injured then you. She broke a leg but besides that she's fine."

"Is she eating?" Kalna asked looking worried.

"No." Aidan said looking down.

"Can I see her?" Kalna asked.

"I'll go let her in." Aidan stood up. He walked out and Kalna looked around the room.

'Where am I?' She thought. 'Wait. I'm. This. This is Berk. I'm in my old house!'

The door burst open and Razor limp/Jumped in. She wailed happily and bounded over to Kalna, she growled playfully.

"Not right now." Kalna said grinning. She pushed the dragons head away from her face. Razor wailed and curled up beside the bed, she put her head on the bed staring at Kalna.

"What?" They all heard a rumble and Razor looked at her stomach.

"Go eat." Kalna said laughing, she pushed the dragon away with her good arm. Razor wailed but followed Aidan out, Aidan came back a bit later and sat down beside her twisting her hair around his fingers.

"How is everyone else?" Kalna asked grabbing his other hand.

"Very worried about you, And me"

"Why are they worried about you?" She asked looking at him.

"I..."

"He hasn't slept." A voice said as a door closed. Kalna looked up.

"Hello Mariam." Aidan said. "Do I need to leave?"

"No, You can stay."

"Why haven't you slept?" Kalna asked.

"Cause I was watching over you." Aidan said smiling, Kalna frowned.

"You should have slept." Aidan nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said, there was a cough from Mariam.

"Let me see your arm." Kalna sat up farther and Aidan stood up to let Mariam inspect her arm.

"It's healing faster than I expected." Mariam said after unwrapping it. "Can you move it."

Kalna carefully moved her arm around she moved it in different directions before pain shot up her arm. Mariam nodded.

"It should be healed soon." The healer put something on the table and left. Kalna turned to Aidan.

"Aidan, I'll be fine. Go rest." Kalna said.

"I don't want to leave you." Aidan said brushing hair out of her face.

"Then don't, just rest." Kalna commanded. Aidan smiled.

"Do you know where you are?" He asked.

"I'm in my old house aren't I?" Aidan nodded.

"Yeah, Hiccup offered after you saved his life." Aidan laid down beside her and grabbed her hand.

"Does he know?" Kalna asked curling against him carefully. Aidan put his arms around her.

"Yeah, I had to explain that you were the same person as his daughter."

Kalna nodded. She yawned.

"Maybe we both should get some rest." Aidan smiled. He reached down, grabbed the blankets and pulled them up, covering both of them.

"Night Kalna." He said holding her closer.

"Good Night Aidan." Kalna closed her eyes, she drifted to sleep in Aidan's arms.

* * *

><p>Hiccup opened the door to see if Kalna was awake, He was not prepared for the sight he was greeted with. Aidan, the boy that was so worried about Kalna, and Kalna were curled up together in the bed, both sound asleep. He backed out of the room.<p>

"Astrid." He said quietly, the woman looked up.

"What?" She asked looking up.

"Come here." He limped away, heading towards Kalna's room. He pushed open the door again. Astrid gasped.

"Do... Should we stop this?" She asked.

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"I.. they're sleeping together!" Astrid protested.

"They aren't doing any harm. Besides, we don't know them that well, for all we know they could be married." Hiccup whispered. "I'll talk to him about it tomorrow."

Astrid nodded.

"Lets go before we wake them up." Hiccup nodded, he turned and limped away. Astrid quietly closed the door behind her.


End file.
